


After the audience

by Lapaula (Lapaula_River)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-War, Powerful Harry, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapaula_River/pseuds/Lapaula
Summary: After the audience that ends Draco's probation, Harry & Draco go for some drinks and they begin healing some wounds.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to give this a try. Please, be patient. I modified a few things about magic because it is my fiction.

Draco was nervous, and trying not to show it. Potter has not arrived yet. It was Draco’s last audience, the one that would definitely end his 3-years probation and make him an innocent wizard again. He did not feel innocent, though, and he began to think that perhaps he deserved a harder punishment. He knew if Potter did not confirm his statement from 3 years before, he risked being sent to Azkaban. He also knew that nobody would care too much. So, when Harry Potter entered the room, Draco felt an intense wave of relief. Draco knew Potter had begun working as an auror, but at the moment he was wearing muggle clothes, dark jeans and combat boots, a plain grey t-shirt. “Sorry, I am late?” he asked.

“Mr. Potter!”. Everybody got on their feet and went to shake his hand, delighted. Draco had to make a serious effort not to roll his eyes, he needed to look like a good boy. Potter smiled at him. “Good afternoon, Malfoy, don’t worry, this won’t take a minute.”

Malfoy nodded politely, while Potter sat, repeated his statement from 3 years ago and added that he was glad the probation was finally over. That settled it. A few paperwork and Draco was free, completely free.

He was trying to hid his feelings, as always. It was the Malfoys way to keep their feelings and thoughts for themselves. Still, he felt that he needed to say something. So, when they were on the street, he inhaled and said, a little awkwardly “Thank you very much for your statement, Potter. I am not sure I deserved it.”

“Nonsense” said Potter. “I just told them the truth. Do you want to go for a drink, to celebrate?”

Draco’s jaw fell. “Are you serious?” he said.

“Yes. The other day I saw a pub not far from here. It should be moderately empty right now and it looked nice. Do you want to try it?”

Draco thought that he was dreaming, Harry Potter being so polite with him, but he accepted because he felt that he owed the man at least a drink. So, there they were, in a Celtic-looking pub, with a couple of drinks. Harry was right, there were not many wizards there at the time, and the environment was very pleasant. Harry looked actually happy and they both toasted and drank for the end of the probation.

Then, they heard a cruel voice. “Ey, look, it’s that Death Eater. I’d know that blond hair anywhere. I am going to make him pay for what that people do to my family.”

Malfoy never had the time to panic before Harry stood up. His wand was still on his pocket so the man who was insulting Draco felt safe and pointed his wand lazily to Harry’s chest. “Do not come closer, death eater lover.”

The hairs of Draco’s neck stiffened, and he heard Harry’s supremely confident voice saying “ _Expelliarmus_!” The same voice and the same word had been Voldemort’s downfall, Draco recalled with a shudder. The wand flew from the man’s fingers directly to Harry’s hand and he caught It as smoothly as if it had been a snitch.

Draco joined the gasps of every person in the room, including the owner of the wand. Such a display of wandless magic, such confidence, was very rare to see in a casual environment.

The two men sitting with the owner of the band were also in shock, but they reached for their own wands, so Harry pointed the one he had on his hand to them and said “ _expelliarmus_ ” again. Both wands flew away of their owners and crashed into a wall.

Without hesitation, Harry pointed to the door and said “ _Colloportus_.” The spell went smoothly, the door of the building quickly closing. Harry looked at the man behind the stool and says amicably. “I apologize for that, it will be only a moment, and if there is any damage to your installations, I will pay for it”. The man was about to say something but then his eyes widened, and Draco was sure that he recognized who he was talking too. The man just nodded, awe-stricken.

The owner of the wand was still trying to understand what had happened when Harry turned his attention back to him and said in a clear, quiet tone. “First, I am sorry about whatever happened to your family on the war, and that is the only reason you have some hope to leave this situation in a piece. But that does not excuse you for being rude or to harass people who are minding their own business. I don’t appreciate it, especially because now you are insulting someone that once saved my life.”

Draco’s mouth opened in a big O and suddenly he was glad no one was paying him any attention. Harry was still talking, and everyone was looking at him, like mesmerized.

“So, this is what is going to happen now. First, you are going to apologize, and you better do it convincingly. Then, you and your friends are going to pay your bill and a couple of drinks for us…and then you will leave and don’t come back until we decide to go ourselves. I will leave your wands with the owner. If you fail to do what I just told you, I will destroy your wand and hex you three as bad that you will probably end in St. Mungo’s.”

“Destroy my wand…?” The man looked like he was about to get sick. “You…can’t do that…”

Draco couldn’t see Harry’s face, but he heard the smirk in his voice. “Perhaps, perhaps not. I may need to pay a fee or something but anyways, your wand will be gone. And you have no idea what I can or can’t do. So, the question is, what are _you_ going to do?”

Draco saw the three men were trying to process what was happening. A young wizard, in muggle clothes, just had disarmed the three of them in a truly spectacular fashion. First, he had casted wandless. Then, he had used another man’s wand. Everybody knew that was not easy, but the man had casted twice and the wand had been as compliant as if he had been his true owner. The young man had even threatened to break one of wands. He had not even used his own wand and he was giving them orders, and obviously he expected to be obeyed.

One of the men (not the one that had spoken first) was the first to react, apparently deciding that he did not like their odds. “Of course, Sir. I am sorry. Come on, Lou, let’s go to pay our bill and some drinks for the gentlemen.”

“Lou”, the other wingman of the owner of the wand that Harry was holding, got up immediately, do an awkward bow to Harry and the two of them were to the stool, to pay. The owner of the pub seemed relieved.

The other man, no doubt feeling deserted by his friends, was still looking at Harry. He probably saw something on his face that worried him even more, so he began talking and stuttering at it.

“Eh…yes, sir. I am sorry. I shouldn’t have insulted you or your…companion. I am sorry.”

“You were a stupid” said Harry flatly.

“I…” Draco saw the face of the man began to show anger and then froze. Draco was sure that Harry has given him a glare.

“I was a stupid” sighed the man. “Sorry.”

Harry pointed the wand to the door and said “ _Alohomora_ ” without even looking at it. The door opened.

“You can go now, come back for your wands after we leave.”

The three men hurried away, and Draco was reminded of scared rabbits.

Harry waited until the men were out and said “ _Accio_ wands”. The two discarded wands flew to Harry’s left hand. But that was not all. Draco realized with a gasp that his own wand was shaking a little, as if about to obey Harry’s spell. One gaze around told him that all the other patrons of the establishment had seen the same happening to their own wands. Even when the spell was directed to only two wands, it was strong enough that all the wands in the place felt it.

And Harry has not even used his own wand to cast that spell.

As if it was not a big deal, Harry walked to the stool, left the three wands in front of the owner and politely said “Thank you” before going back to his table, where Draco was waiting, wide-eyed.

“Harry” he whispered, “how could you do that?”

Harry frowned “what?”

“Casting wandless, and with another person wand, so well as if it was yours.”

Harry smiled, “not here, I will explain later.”

Draco nodded. Just then, the owner brought them the drinks the two men had paid for and Harry gently whispered to him “I know you recognized me, please do not tell anyone until we leave.”

“Of course, Sir.” said the other man, trying not to stare to Harry’s scar. Draco bite his lower lip to prevent himself for laughing.

The rest of the conversation was pretty casual, but Draco was fully aware of all the other patrons looking at them. He himself couldn’t stop thinking at the display of power he has witnessed moments ago. They did not stay long, and Draco supposed Harry was uncomfortable with all the looks too.

Before they left, though, Harry asked him. “Would you want to come to my home? We can speak at ease there.”

Taken aback, Draco grunted “Would you allow a death eater to your house, Golden boy?”

He knew immediately that had been a mistake because Harry’s full body tensed and he spat “Don’t be daft, Malfoy. You are not a death eater. But if you don’t want to come to my home, let’s go to another place, perhaps a muggle one.”

Draco could have kicked himself. “Sorry, sorry. You surprised me. It’s an old reflex reaction, but I would love to go to your place.”

Harry snorted. “That is a little too much, but all right.” Outside, they moved to a quiet corner and then Harry extended his hand, obviously expecting Draco to take it. He raised his eyebrows, in a question. Harry rolled his eyes. “Malfoy, my home has wards. You need to apparate with me if you want to enter.” Draco flushed. Of course, he was right. He took Harry’s hand and a moment later they were at Harry’s place. Which was…nothing like what Draco expected. It was a modern and quite muggle looking apartment. Light, tidy, and extremely cozy. Harry sat in a comfy looking armchair and allowed him time to look everything as much as he wanted.

The furniture was solid, warm, with a lot of wood. The couch and armchairs were chocolate, and the walls were cream. There was a big bookcase, with more books than Draco would have expected. A TV (Draco knew what it was). A large table with 8 chairs and Draco imagined that Harry often invited many of his friends. Of course, Harry had tons of friends.

There were two healthy looking plants, one small with little leaves, on the top of the bookshelves, and the other, with ribbon-like, long, dark green leaves, in a large pot near the entrance. There was also a small balcony where more plants, some of them flowering, were enjoying the evening sun.

In the shelves and the walls were a lot of mementos. A golden snitch, a Gryffindor banner, pictures of Harry with practically every classmate Draco could remember, even some Slytherins. And a few pictures of him with people Draco did not know, probably colleagues or something. They all seem happy. For a moment, all he could think was on his own place, with so many ancestor portraits, and expensive fancy things. And only a couple of pictures of him with friends.

Then he looked at the big broom hanging on a wall and he smiled. “Do you still fly, Potter?” He asked. Harry nodded “Almost every night. You know I love to fly. And when I zoom, no one is looking at me.”

Draco stared at him for a moment, and then he understood. Harry was just too famous, all wizards in the world looked at him. It must feel good to be away of that attention. He realized that the flat was probably in a muggle neighbourhood, where few people would recognize the Saviour.

Harry looked back at him. “And you? I know you love to fly too. Do you still do it?”

Draco’s deflated and sat in the couch. “Yes, sometimes, but only above the Manor. I am always afraid of attracting anyone’s attention if I do It in another place, as it would complicate my probation. And frankly I got a little fed of the view.”

Harry nodded. “If you want, we can go flying a little later. I have other brooms and my camouflage spells are good, no one will bother us.”

Draco gasped, the idea of the two of them flying over the London sky without anyone else noticing was extremely exciting.

“I would love that, Potter but I don’t want to impose you anything. We are not friends or anything.”

Harry looked at him, his green eyes shining as emeralds and spoke earnestly. “Well, we could begin to change that, if you want, of course.”

Want? Was there an option to say no to those puppy green eyes? Draco’s voice was almost a whisper when he answered “I would like that, but do you?”

“Of course.” There was no doubt in Draco’s mind that Harry was telling the truth. And then, Harry smiled, and Draco needed all his willpower to not show his emotions. He has seen that smile many times. It was the smile Harry used with his friends. He had never smiled at him that way. And with a start, Draco realized that he wanted Harry to keep smiling at him like that.

So, of course, he began talking to hide his emotions. That was the Malfoys way, after all.

“Great, that settles it. So, how did you use that man’s wand so easily?” he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, of course, he began talking to hide his emotions. That was the Malfoys way, after all._

_“Great, that settles it. So, how did you use that man’s wand so easily?” he asked._

Harry become instantly serious and Malfoy had to suppress a look of disappointment. “I am going to tell you, Malfoy, but this is serious. If you tell this to anyone, and I mean anyone, without my permission, I will hex you until the next decade.”

Draco gulped, unable to stop himself. The man that was in front of him had been kind and polite with him all day, and he looked a little goofy and harmless. He also had defeated the Dark Lord when he has 18 years old. Besides, Draco still had the marks of that time Potter had actually hexed him, and he had almost died. Only a fool would take lightly a threat of Harry Potter.

He nodded and said “I understand.” He suddenly felt proud that Harry Potter was going to tell him something important, something sensitive.

Harry’s voice became low and heavy. “You know that after the battle of Hogwarts I was the master of the Elder Wand.”

“Of course I know.” said Draco, rolling his eyes.

“Well…technically I still am. I mean, I stopped using it, but nobody defeated me, so I am still its master. Well, that gives me…admin rights.”

“What?” Draco looked very confused and Harry’s rubbed his own face with a hand. “Sorry, that was a muggle thing. I forgot.” He looked at Draco again and continued “All wands accept me as their owner. Of course, they don’t have the same bond with me that they have with their real owner, but they will work for me. I can even use them against their owner if I push hard.”

Draco’s mouth was open, and his eyes were very wide. He tried to put himself together. “You can use any wand? Even mine?”

Harry’s frowned. “Well, yes, I guess, why would your wand be different?”

Draco flushed, why had he asked something so stupid? “No…obviously. I…You… that is incredible.”

Harry’s shrugged. “I guess. I don’t use wands too much anyway, but this has been useful at work several times.”

Draco’s swallowed hard. “I don’t use wands too much.” How bloody powerful was Harry Potter?

“Show me.” he said.

Harry looked at him. “What?”

Draco took his wand and offered it to Harry. “Cast with it. I want to see it.”

Harry frowned “Are you sure, Malfoy?”

“Yes.” he said simply.

Harry took the wand gently, gave a roll of his wrist and then he smiled and said “ _expecto Patronus_.”

Instantly, sparks jumped around Draco’s wand and a beautiful shiny silver stag appeared in the room. Draco’s throat made a joyful sound that it had not produced in ages, and his whole face relaxed, as if he were a child again. Prongs pranced around the flat and then went to stay near Draco, looking at him. Draco extended his hand and tried to pet the stag, even when he knew it was not solid. He still looked pleased when his hand interacted with the silvery thing. They stayed like that for a moment, until Draco removed his hand and Harry dispelled the Patronus.

Draco blinked, like trying to get back to reality and Harry offered his wand back. Draco took it with a sad smile and went back to the couch. “Well, at least my wand could produce a Patronus once.”

Harry sat back in the armchair, frowning. “You haven’t cast a Patronus with it?”

Draco bite his lower lip and shook his head. Harry suddenly understood. You need to have happy memories to cast a Patronus, and Draco has seemed so sad…

“Well,” said Harry “don’t worry. We are going to fix that.”

Draco’s cheeks became redder than apples and the anger he suddenly felt was so deep and overwhelming he did not realize he was back on his feet and shouting.

“Fix that? What do you think I am, Potter? A project for you? Something to play with? It’s not enough with saving the world, Potter, to kill a Dark Lord? You also want to help me?”

Harry stood up too, looking confused at Draco, clearly not understanding his outburst.

“Draco” he said softly.

“It’s Malfoy for you, Potter!” Draco shouted and pointed his wand directly to Harry’s chest. He saw that Harry’s eyes widened but there was not a trace of fear on them, bloody Gryffindor. He just spoke softly again “Are you going to attack me, Malfoy?”

Draco blinked. Harry did not move but kept looking at him with a puzzled look.

Slowly, the reality of what he was doing began to pour through Draco’s anger. He was pointing a wand to the Saviour of the Wizardry world. He, the death eater, was threatening Harry Potter the same day his probation was over. He dropped the wand as if it were burning hot. Harry frowned. “I am having mixed messages here.”

Draco did a step back “Why did you not disarm me? I know you can do it.”

Harry’s eyes were still looking in confusion, “why would I do that? If you wanted to attack me, perhaps I deserve it, even when I don’t know why.”

“You don’t know why?” Draco scoffed, and then he began shouting again. “Do you think is so easy to waltz in my life, fix it and leave?”

Harry’s eyes became darker now, and his voice was angry. “No. I didn’t think it was going to be easy or that I would fix it myself. I was planning to help you, for the time that you needed. And I had no intention to leave your life, I don’t leave my friends. But perhaps I misunderstood what we were just saying minutes ago, I thought we could have a chance of letting our rivalry in the past and became friends. But apparently I was wrong.” Draco’s wand flew to Harry’s hand and he offered it to Draco. “Take your wand and leave. I promise I won’t bother you again.”

Draco looked like if all the air in his lungs had disappeared, he opened his mouth to speak but he realized that he could not talk and closed it again. He did not move to grab his wand either, he was just looking at Harry’s eyes, like trying to find an answer to a question he had not asked aloud.

Harry frowned. “What?”

Draco hesitated. He finally managed to mumble “Do you mean it?”

“If I mean what?” asked Harry.

“What you just said, about wanting to help me and not leaving my life and being friends.”

Harry simply answered “Yes.”

“Why?” Said Draco.

“What do you mean why? Because it seems that you need help and I want to. And we survived a war together, we can help each other.” His look now was implying that Draco was being dense, asking perfectly obvious things.

And that look, that conviction that his reasons were obvious, was what broke something in Draco’s soul.

“Merlin, Potter” he said in a weak voice and sat in the couch, looking dazzled and he began breathing hard.

Harry sat by his side and, as if It were the most natural thing in the world, he grabbed his hand. “Relax, Malfoy. Just relax.”

Malfoy’s breath was extremely agitated, so Harry’s hand moved from Draco’s hand to his shoulder and he began rubbing it. “It’s ok. Breath. You are safe here, take all the time you need”, he said gently, in a smooth voice.

Draco forced himself to breath more slowly.

“That is. You are getting it.” Harry encouraged him.

Draco breathed deeper but slowly. “Ok, I think I am better now” he said.

“Excellent.” said Harry. “Do you want a moment alone or I rather stay with you?”

“Stay. After all, you said we could be friends.” It was not a question but there was a touch of uncertainty in Draco’s voice. Instead, Harry sounded completely sure. “Yes. And as long as you want me, I won’t abandon you.”

Draco frowned. “That is how you are with all your friends?”

“Yes.” said Harry, smiling.

“Merlin, there Is no wonder they adore you.”

Harry flushed so red, that Draco had to smile, his confusion making Draco feel better.

“Ehrm, do you want a tea or something?” Harry asked, awkwardly, while getting up.

“Yes, please.” Said Malfoy, amused by the contrast between this awkward Potter and the one that had not flinched with a wand on his chest. “Do you have chamomile?”

“I actually do.” Harry beamed. “Hermione gave me a box with several kinds of tea not so long ago”.

Harry went to the kitchen and a few moments later, Draco was by the kitchen door, looking curious. “What are you doing, Potter?”

Harry looked at him. “I am boiling water, Malfoy, what does it seem?”

“I…” Draco seemed lost at words. “You are not using magic.”

“Oh” Said Harry, in realization. “Oh no, I never prepare tea with magic. Doing it with the electric pot is almost as fast and it tastes better. Besides, I cannot do everything with magic, I would become lazy.”

Draco grinned. “Oh, of course, and we don’t want that, Auror Potter.”

Harry smirked, but he did not do any magic while preparing and serving the tea. Draco was looking all his movements in awe. “So, that device boils the water, you just need to pour it over the bag?”

It was a quiet, calm conversation over the tea, but when they finished, Harry moved his wrist and all what they used floated to the sink. Silent and wandless magic. “You are such a show-off, what happened with becoming lazy?” asked Draco.

Harry rubbed the back of his head with a hand, laughing a little. “I just became impatient, that’s all, but don’t worry. I will wash the things without magic when we come back.”

“Back?” Said Malfoy.

“From flying!” Said Potter. “It’s dark enough now. Let me show you my other brooms and you can choose one.”

Harry’s enthusiasm was infectious. Draco moved to join him while he showed him another room, filled with all kind of objects, some of them of muggle nature and thus unknown to Draco.

“You can also use the one in my living room if you prefer.”

Draco scoffed. “What if I break it? It’s obvious it is your favourite.”

“Why would you break it? You are a really good flyer.” Then he shrugged. “And even if something happens and you broke it, I would buy another one. It’s not unique. My only unique broom is the one Viktor send me, with his autograph and all that, and even that one could be eventually replaced. He would send me another one.”

Draco had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Of course, he knew Harry was very wealthy, buying a new broom would not affect him. And he also knew that he was good friends with the famous player Viktor Krum, his rival in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Draco thought at that for a moment. It has been a terrible, risky thing, and it has costed Cedric his life, but Harry had brought his body back, and even with all that tragedy, he still managed to become friends for ever with his rivals, Krum and Delacour. Harry was not kidding when he spoke about his friends. It was so…warm and so unlike all what Draco has learnt as a Malfoy that he still had trouble adjusting to it. Malfoys did not make friends unless they find some benefit in it. But he knew that he wanted to have a friend like Harry. And suddenly he realized that he actually wanted _to be_ a friend like Harry.

“This one is fine, Potter” said Draco pointing to a flashy Nimbus 3000.

Harry accioed it and gave it to Draco, then he went for the broom of the living room.

“Ok, let’s do it. First, warming charms. It will be cold out there.”

“I know Potter, it is not my first flight.” Draco said as both of them took their wands and charm themselves.

“And now, the camouflage. We will be able to see each other almost normally but hopefully no one else will” Harry took a few moments to concentrate and then he waved his wand and casted “ _Illusiont_.”

Draco felt the magic around them and realized that there was a sort of blur.

Then, they placed the brooms in the balcony, and they flew.

Harry zoomed on the night air and was very high by the time he remembered to check if Malfoy was following him. He wasn’t. He looked around and realized that Malfoy was doing a small flight, only a few meters around the rooftops. He went down until floating near him. “Is something wrong, Malfoy?”

Malfoy shook his head. “No, it’s only…I am scared someone is going to see me. I have not flown over a city since the war.”

Harry looked directly at his eyes “They won’t see through my spell, Malfoy. But in any case, come higher. The air is cleaner, the sight is gorgeous and even without a spell we would be invisible. Come, fly with me.” He smiled and zoomed again high in the atmosphere. Draco followed him at once, because he felt that he couldn’t stop himself, the man was like a magnet. But as soon as they were really high, Draco realized Harry had been right. They were safer there, the air was delightful, and it seemed like they were the only two persons in the world. And the feeling of cruising the night was as exhilarating as ever. Harry did a few loops, laughing as freely as he had done when he was a student at Hogwarts and Draco’s heart filled of a warm, nice feeling he had forgotten.

As soon as Harry saw that Draco was enjoying it, he said “come, I have places to show you.” And he darted to the right, with Draco following him. It took Draco a moment, but he realized that he did not care where they were going. As long as Harry wanted him to follow him, he would. No matter where.

And then, a memory flashed behind his eyes. That night at Hogwarts, with the fiendfyre and Harry and his friends saving him and Goyle. Placing him on a broom. That memory became overwhelming, flashes of the fire that had killed Crabbe exploding on his eyes. Draco began spinning, grabbing to his broom for dear life and panicking, he began to fall.

He did not have time to get his wand or anything before he heard the “ _Wingardium leviosa_ ” and he realized that he was floating. A moment later, he saw Harry, still on his own broom, while the other broom was flying obediently by his side. Harry waved his wand and that broom positioned itself under Malfoy. “Relax, Draco, is all right. Just grab the broom and you will be fine on your own.”

Harry’s tone was very different to the one he normally used with him. It was a commanding but smooth one, like one of a doctor or a professor. Draco felt compelled to do as told, as a child would do. He grabbed the broom, positioned himself normally and he felt the _leviosa_ effect disappearing, he was flying by himself again.

Harry did not ask what happened, he did not even ask if he was ok. He just smiled proudly and said NExcellent. Now, do you want to keep flying or you prefer to be back? I can apparate us if you don’t feel like flying down.”

Draco thought for a moment, still trying to grab his head around Potter’s kindness.

“I…still want to see what you wanted to show me but…fly near me, yes?” Heck, he was about to say _please_. He did not want to sound desperate.

“Of course.” nodded Potter, and he began leading the way, minding not to leave Draco behind.

It turned out that Draco had been right in gathering his strength, trying not to think in the night that Potter has saved his life, and in accepting to keep following him. It was totally worthy. They flew over some of the most beautiful landscapes of London. The Bridge, the Abbey, the Eye, Buckingham, they darted to some football stadiums, to Wimbledon. Draco did not realize how much he was enjoying it until he heard a laugh and he realized, with a jump, that it was not Harry’s. Harry himself seemed delighted of acting as a tour guide, but he usually threw glimpses to Draco, as if checking that he was doing fine. Draco knew he should have retorted something about not needing to be watched or something like that, but he couldn’t. Because it actually felt good to know that Potter was having his back.

When Harry finally suggested to return home, he felt almost sad, but he realized he was tired. They darted back, and sooner than expected they were back in Harry’s flat. Draco immediately enjoyed that it was warm and cozy. Harry took just the moment to use some cleaning spells in the brooms and place them back in their places before asking Draco “well, did you enjoy it?”

“Of course I did! Oh Harry, it has been so good!” Draco stopped himself to keep talking because he did not want to reveal how exhilarating the trip had been, or how he had not been so happy since before Voldemort.

Harry was beaming. “Great! I enjoyed it a lot too. We fly very well together.”

Draco stopped him. “Sorry about the fall. It was…a memory.”

“I understand” said Harry. “I should have realized that flying with me would bring those memories back. I am sorry that I left you fall for a moment.” He seemed contrite.

Draco laughed quietly “Oh, Potter, you are so dumb Gryffindor! You did nothing wrong. And you saved me, again.”

Harry shrugged “it does not count if I am the one putting you in risk.” He then looked at Draco and laughed “We are still camouflaged”. He waved his hand and the spell disappeared, so Draco could now see him perfectly.

“How do you become so powerful, Potter?”

Harry looked at him in confusion.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Don’t play dumb. You cast wandless, wordless, and your spells are something else. I’ve felt it today with the wands.”

Harry sighed. “Yes, I was so angry at those morons that insulted you that I did not restrain myself too much.”

“Thank you for that,” said Draco sincerely “but you did not answer me.”

Harry smiled, ”True.” And then he became serious. “After I died, the part of my soul that was tainted by Voldemort died. I thought that I was going to be weaker after that, Dumbledore seemed to think the same, but it was just the opposite. Hermione thinks that Voldemort’s soul was preventing me to show my true potential.”

“Voldemort was restraining you?” Draco’s head was spinning.

“So it seems. Hermione is very good at this, if she thinks so, she is probably right.”

Draco nodded. “I agree.” He was distracted thinking of what Potter had told him, and he did not see Harry smiling at his comment about Hermione. She would have been pleased to hear that.

Then, he casually added. “Do you want to floo back your home or do you want to stay and have dinner here? I can cook something for the two.”

“Really?” asked Malfoy.

“Yes, really. And mostly without magic, it is how I prefer to cook.”

“You can cook the muggle way?” Malfoy’s eyebrows were remarkably high.

“Yes. If you stay, I will tell you how I learnt.” offered Harry. And Draco just couldn’t say no.

So, Harry cooked a nice ham and cheese pie and two big omelets with a side of vegetables, while telling Draco all about his muggle family, how they abused them, how they forced him to do the housekeeping and cooking. And all the time, Draco was watching with great interest all his movements in the kitchen.

But Draco was also furious about those muggles. “I thought you were given all whatever you wanted because you were Harry Potter, and all the time they had abused you, despised you for being a wizard like your mother?”

“Yes. They hated me.”

“Oh, Potter. I…felt even worse for how I treated you now.”

Harry, still busy with the cooking, answered calmly. “Well, you were really bad and you reminded me a lot of my cousin Dudley, who was a bully.”

“Oh?” Draco looked embarrassed. “Do you still see him?”

“Oh yes, when I was still in Hogwarts, I saved him from some dementors…”

Draco smirked. “Of course you did.”

Harry flushed. “…and since then we are much more friendly. He is not one my best friends either, but we are in good terms. But back to the point, you showed me that even in the Wizarding world there were bullies. That was something that young and naïf me needed to learn. And don’t worry, that was long ago. None of us are children anymore and I don’t think you will try to bully me again.”

“Are you kidding?” Said Malfoy, wryly. “I would end in Azkaban if I even think in lifting a finger to you, o Saviour.”

Harry looked at him for a moment, while beginning to put the food in their plates. “That, Malfoy, was the wrong thing to say.”

Malfoy flushed but did not say anything until Potter put the things on the table and they began eating.

“Potter, this is delicious” cried Malfoy, joyfully.

Potter own cheeks were pink now. “Thank you. I like to cook but I rarely do it when I am alone.”

“Well, I am glad I am here.” Said Malfoy with conviction and they kept silent for a while, just enjoying the food.

Then Draco finally managed the strength to ask “So, bloody Gryffindor, what should I have said?”

“The right answer was, of course, “no, I won’t bully anyone else” but, as a second option, you did not need to bring Azkaban. Eventually, I can defend myself. And, by the way, you were threatening me a whole ago, you pointed me with your wand, and you were angry. But the mention of Azkaban was uncalled for. You don’t deserve it.”

Draco stopped eating and began speaking, nervously but sincerely. “I understand I should have said that. And in fact, you are right, I don’t want to bully anyone else. But it’s also true that I am in no condition to bully you again. In fact, you could easily reverse the roles if you wanted.” He extended a hand. “No, I don’t think you would. But you _could_. And…do you really think I don’t deserve Azkaban?” His voice became weaker in the last sentence.

Potter was eating until he heard the question. Then he stopped and fixed him with a very bright green gaze. “Of course! If I had taken veritaserum I would tell you the same. You are not a death eater; you did what you did because your life and the life of your parents were in danger. And when you could, you help me. You did not deserve Azkaban after the war, and you don’t deserve it now. And even if you attacked me right now, in my home and after I cook for you, which would be exceedingly rude, you wouldn’t deserve Azkaban.”

Draco bowed his hand to hide his face, but Harry immediately realized he was crying.

He stood, walked towards Draco and put a comforting hand in his shoulder.

“The war damaged us all, but we are getting better. If you allow me, we can try to help each other to heal.”

Draco began sobbing now, but he managed to say “If I attacked you right now, I’d deserve a dementor kiss.”

Harry grinned “Don’t ever say that again. Now, cry all you want. You are not the first or the last one crying here, and I am not talking only about me, but finish your food. It is still good and I don’t want to use magic to reheat it after cooking it without magic.”

Draco began eating quietly, but when Harry was back on his own chair and eating again, he said. “so, you cry too?”

Harry scoffed. “Of course, what kind of insensitive monster do you think I am?”

Draco felt embarrassed, but Harry kept talking “I’ve lost so many people. Even before the battle. But the battle itself was terrible. I miss all of them so much. And I wish…I am trying my best to be a good godfather but sometimes is overwhelming”

“I understand. You were not supposed to be the godfather of an orphan, not when you are so young. But how is Teddy doing?”

“Very well, actually. He is a wonderful kid and all my friends spend time with him too, so he is very loved. If you want, I’ll take you to meet him. After speaking with your aunt, of course, but Andromeda is a remarkable woman, and even with their differences, she cares for your mother. Also…” Harry grinned “she loves me. So I am sure she will want to see you.”

“I would be delighted to meet him.” Draco had stopped crying and was eating normally now, and Harry was…well, devouring his food.

“Perhaps…you really can help me to cast a Patronus.” Said Draco in a small voice.

“I’ll do my best” said Potter, and Draco believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
